


Um.

by senaxeth



Series: Chummy [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Childhood, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rules, Sexual Tension, Twincest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaxeth/pseuds/senaxeth
Summary: It was only supposed to be an errand for Tsuna and his older twin, Natsu, but Tsuna just can't keep his knees from touching the floor.
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Chummy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Um.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
> 
> Warning: Twincest, Incest. Please ignore grammatical and spelling errors.

It was already weekend and both twins are exploring the market with a list on each other’s hands. They decided it would be faster to separate and get the chores done so they could spend their time leisurely.

They’re in the middle of the crowd eyeing each other as if communicating with only their eyes. With a parting kiss on the cheek from Tsuna, Natsu went the opposite direction and tries to find his way in the sea of people.

Tsuna watched his brother’s back get lost in his view before he started to head his way, his shoulders slumping in disappointment. The idea to separate was his made up by his brother and he only agreed because his brother got a point. His brother is sometimes always right. It would be faster but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t sulk on his way to do his chores.

On his way to buy some fruits, his stomach grumbled, and his mood went in the dump because what’s second worse on being separated from his brother was being separated while Tsuna had an empty stomach.

He saw a food stall near the vegetable stand and decided that he had enough money to shut his stomach up. It wouldn’t stop grumbling. 

Tsuna was stopped by a chuckle on his way to his food. It was rich and dark. He could definitely be full with that voice alone. He whipped his head to see the stranger already looking at him.

“You laughing at me?” Tsuna accused the man leaning on the side of the building. He went to stand in front of the man, trying to intimidate him, and easily found his way there with all the people pushing past him. He was thanking whoever is responsible that his clumsiness decided not to show today, but it seems that he spoke too soon.

Tsuna stumbled and almost shoved his entire body on the stranger if the man hadn’t stopped him. They were now face to face and Tsuna noticed that the man was the same height as Hibari, so he had to look up to the man when he finally forced to say his muttered gratitude.

They were only separated by a mere inch and Tsuna couldn’t pass this situation up. He closed the distance between them and the warmth of the man with the strange looking hair is seeping through his clothes, and the mismatched eyes looking at him intensely is making Tsuna's body all hot and bothered.

Oh, he was bothered, alright. If the blush that Tsuna knew was on his face was any indication.  
It only further the smirk that the stranger is wearing on his handsome face.

The stranger looked like he was going to eat Tsuna. It was a shame since he still doesn’t have his brother’s permission to fool around. Maybe just a taste?

A sigh left Tsuna’s lips. Who is he kidding? His brother would get mad at him if he let the stranger do things to him. He started to pull away from the stranger.

As if reading his mind, the stranger pushed Tsuna's body back on his own and grabbed his waist tightly.

“I finally caught you, Tsunayoshi.” The stranger said heatedly. His familiar voice lowered and created shivers along Tsuna’s spine.

So, the stranger is not a stranger at all. “You know me?” Tsuna asked, his curiosity picked.

“You wound me, Tsunayoshi. You’ve easily forgotten your best friend?” The not so stranger formed a mock hurt expression on his face and aside from the fakeness of it all, Tsuna found it quite attractive on the man. Tsuna then played along and offered for the not so stranger’s effort, “I can make it up to you?”

The pineapple haired man smirked as if laughing a joke that Tsuna should've known as well and gestured his head and challenged, “Maybe you’ll remember me when you’re on your knees, then.” 

Tsuna wasted no time and did as the man told him to, his knees thudded, and he was sure it would bruise from the speed. He was an expert at following orders as much as he is good at giving one. A hand automatically went on top of his head.

Tsuna looked up at the shocked face of the stranger. Huh. He wasn’t expecting that now, was he? 

It was now Tsuna’s turn to smirk, his mouth a breath away from the man’s crotch. “Like this?” Tsuna tilted his head in the way Yamamoto always liked, his fluffy hair swayed together with the action.

Tsuna can see the man’s mismatched eyes dilate as he took Tsuna’s kneeling form.

“But I still can’t remember you.” Tsuna whined and he pouted his lips, barely touching the man’s bulging but still clothed cock. Why is it still clothed? Tsuna would change that. 

“Maybe if I did something else, I’d remember you?” Tsuna mouthed at the bulge at the end of his sentence. It was an impressive size and his mouth is salivating at the thought of tasting it.

Whatever the man was thinking to hold himself back was suddenly gone and the hand on his head tightened making him slightly wince. “You little minx.” The man whispered darkly; lust evident in his voice.

The man leaned in as he met Tsuna’s face when he pulled his fluffy hair up, almost making Tsuna moan at the pain. “If it wasn’t for your brother’s warning gaze, I would’ve taken up your offer, dear Tsunayoshi.” The regret evident in the man’s tone. "Not even the crowd could stop me." His lips formed a tight smile.

At the mention of his brother, Tsuna’s eyes widen and quickly got up. Almost smacking the man’s chin on his way. He totally forgot his brother’s rules. Tsuna was dead.

Tsuna turned his head and saw his brother coming at their way at the side of the building, the crowd seemed to be parting to make way for his brother. At the dark look that Natsu is sending their way, Tsuna could feel himself harden in his pants. “Fuck” Tsuna blurted out.

His brother’s eyebrow raised at that. “I hope that wasn’t your intention to do here, Tsuna.” The sweetness and warning in his brothers’ tone are doing wonders in Tsuna’s lower area.

Before he could reply, the man beside him stepped up and saved him from explaining himself. “Relax, Natsu, we were clearly getting to know each other again, isn’t that right, Tsunayoshi?” The man asked in clear fakeness that Tsuna wondered how it could have made the man more attractive. 

Natsu’s scowl deepened and said with a hint of growl in his voice. “You know my rules, Mukuro.” 

Oh, now, Tsuna was sure Natsu was purposely turning him on. Natsu continued, “But I think my brother doesn’t,” A glance from Natsu made his heart skipped a beat. “He needs to be reminded, don’t you think so, Mukuro?”

The man now named Mukuro chuckled at his expense and agreed. “Definitely.” 

As if fate was friends with his brother, their mother went to her friend’s house to have a sleep over. Tsuna thinks that it's all Natsu's plan though, but he didn't try to stop his mother. It would be useless to stop his brother's punishments and their mother gone for these types of discipline would be to Tsuna's own benefit.

That night, he was thoroughly reminded by his brother not to break his rules. Tsuna can’t decide if it was a good thing because he was clearly satisfied by the "punishment" or a bad thing because his body will become sore in the morning and then he can’t fool around now with his favourites.


End file.
